curiosity kill the cat
by lilu malfoy-potter
Summary: defi de bloodydoll, c'est un treesome sshpdm, pas mal venez voir!
1. Chapter 1

**Défi n°13**

**Titre **: Curiosity kill the cat.

**Rating ;**M

**Genre :**Romance/ Humour

**Couple :** HP/ Dm/ Ss

**Résumé :**un chat se balade dans le château, entre les mains et les moult caresses de nos deux nos serpentards (Snap et Draco) pour découvrir leur véritable face cachée… Mais ce qu'il va apprendre n'est pas a son goût : « La curiosité tue le chat, n'es ce pas, Mr Potter ? »

**Personnages:**fidèles a eux même, en 7eme année et Sev est prof… Harry est annimagus un chat

**Monde :** sorcier

**CECI EST SLASH JE REPETE CECI EST UN SLASH! HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR!**

Salut j'espère que ca va vous plaire, dsl bloodydoll, sev et draco sont un peu occ entre eux bizzz et bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

En ce soir d'octobre, Harry se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il n'avait peur ni de Rusard ni de miss teigne. Il se pavanait dans tout le château, tel un roi dans son royaume. Il chantonnait, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était de percuter quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir et pas n'importe qui bien sur le Prince des serpentard en personne !

Mais notre petit Harry n'avait pas peur non aucunement enfin si un petit peu mais bon il n'allait pas l'avouer et surtout pas devant Malfoy. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que celui-ci faisait dans les couloirs à cette heure ci ? Harry se dit que de le suivre pourrait être intéressant de toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux a faire. Mais c'était sans compter ce gros balourd de serpentard qui lui marcha sur la queue (bande de pervers a quoi vous penser !)

HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

Vu l'air de Malfoy ça sentait mauvais pour lui Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Malfoy avait déjà sorti sa baguette, Harry le sentait mal mais vraiment mal

Mr Malfoy, jamais Harry n'avait été aussi content de voir Rusard. Malfoy paressait réfléchir rapidement, il prit Harry par le peau du coup.

Mr Malfoy que faites vous ici, à cette heure et surtout avec ceci à la main ? en montrant harry.

J'allais voir le professeur Snape, il a besoin de ceci pour quelque expérience. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il les fasse sur miss teigne par hasard, dit Draco avec un ton mielleux. Rusard paniqua et attrapa miss teigne très vite dans ses bras.

C'est bon vous pouvez y aller mais attention si …

Malfoy était parti sans écouter la suite, non mais ce cracmol lui courrait sur le système. Il tenait toujours Harry quand il arriva dans les cachots.

Draco frappât et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer, Snape était assis tranquillement à son bureau :

hé bien Mr Malfoy que faites vous ici et surtout pourquoi avoir un chaton dans les bras ?

fin

alors qu'en pensez-vous ? j'attends vos reviews mais s'il vous plait pas d'insultes seulement des « éloges » non vous pouvez aussi faire des critiques mais constructives si possible ca serait bien voili voila !


	2. Chapter 2

**Défi n°13**

**Titre **: Curiosity kill the cat.

**Rating ;**M

**Genre :**Romance/ Humour

**Couple :** HP/ Dm/ Ss

**Résumé :**un chat se balade dans le château, entre les mains et les moult caresses de nos deux nos serpentards (Snap et Draco) pour découvrir leur véritable face cachée… Mais ce qu'il va apprendre n'est pas a son goût : « La curiosité tue le chat, n'es ce pas, Mr Potter ? »

**Personnages:**fidèles a eux même, en 7eme année et Sev est prof… Harry est annimagus un chat

**Monde :** sorcier

Salut j'espère que ca va vous plaire, dsl bloodydoll, sev et draco sont un peu occ entre eux bizzz et bonne lecture

CECI EST SLASH JE REPETE CECI EST UN SLASH !HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR !

Dsl z'avez oublié le disclaimer : malheuresement ni draco, ni harry ne m'appartiennent snif snif mais bon on fait avec !

Chapitre 2 :

En effet Draco portait un petit chaton tout noir dans les bras celui-ci avait les yeux vert et entre les deux oreilles une sorte de tache blanche. Snape avait son sourire sarcastique. Il regardait Draco :

j'attends ! d'un ton sec.

C'est mon « alibi », j'ai croisé Rusard, au fait vous faites une potion et vous la tester sur les chats.

Cela peut en effet être une idée intéressante à développer. En attendant…

Draco lâcha le chat et prit un petit air de défi tout en ayant un légère couleur rouge sur les joues et aussi le souffle court (eh ouais malgré que c'est un mec s'il c faire plusieurs chose en même tps).

Harry se demandait ce qu'il se passait, sauta sur l'accoudoir du divan, divan tient il était dans les appartements de Snape et pas dans sa classe.

tu sais ce qu'il en coûte … merde Harry suit t'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, mais ne tous cas Malfoy était de plus en plus rouge.

… n'est ce pas … et remerde encore un bout.

Oui c'est vrai j'ai été un méchant garçon, acquiesça Draco.

Le chat manqua de se vautrer de son fauteuil, quoi ? Qu'est ce que Malfoy a dit ?

Alors tu sais quoi faire, dit Snape en levant un de ses sourcils (putain vous avez déjà essayer moi oui, mais j'i arrive pas du tt comment y font !)

Malfoy hochât la tête et avança vers le bureau, Snape un petit sourire en coin, celui-ci repoussa sa chaise loin de son bureau. Harry se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il était dans une salle de fous ou quoi ? Et il fut abasourdi quand il vit Draco s'agenouiller entre les jambes de Snape. Puis défaire la ceinture du jean noir (Harry : tien il ne porte pas ses habituelles robes), ensuite le bouton et la braguette (Harry : oh merlin ! Snape ne porte pas de sous vêtements) et quand Draco eut sorti l'engin déjà dressé (Harry : putain il est gauler comme un dieu) ?

Harry de sa place pus si on peut dire savourer le spectacle d'un Malfoy a genoux entre les jambes de Snape léchant tout doucement le sexe de celui-ci. Puis l'embrasser et donner des petit coup de langue sur le gland où déjà perlé quelque gouttes de sperme et sans prévenir il l'engloutit en entier (hé gorge profonde vu la taille de l'engin !). Snape poussa un soupir de ravissement, Draco commença alors un long va et vient lentement pour faire perdre la tête de son professeur-amant.

Harry-chaton c'était déjà demandé si c'était possible pour un sorcier d'avoir une érection sous sa forme d'animagus (je sais c'est une question a la con mais franchement vous vous êtes jamais demander si Sirius en animagus s'il rencontrer une chienne en chaleur aurait al trique ?), il eut sa réponse en contemplant sa hampe fièrement dressé entre ses pattes velus. En effet la vue de Draco-je –suis-un-glaçon-mais-j'ai-un-super-cul-malfoy faisant une pipe a sevrus-je-hais-la-terre-entière-mais-je-suis-bandant-pas-possible-snape était ouah ! chaud chaud (chaud les marron dsl trop tentant.

Harry perdu dans ces pensées « non je ne bande pas en pensant a mes 2 pires ennemis après voldychou », « non je n'ai pas envie de me joindre a eux » n'avait pas remarquer que Snape avait éjaculer dans la couche de Draco et que celui avaler le tout avec un petit sourire. Harry fixa son attention sur le couple, quand il remarquât que Snape embrassait Draco avec semblait-il pour Harry de la tendresse ! « Quoi non impossible le bâtard graisseux de la tendresse ! »

Draco j'ai quelques copies à corriger. Draco soupira. Donc tu vas être un gentil garçon ! si tu veux à ton tour « jouir ».

Snape c'était relevé et avait pris Draco dans ses bras et passait une main dans ses cheveux, Draco poussa un soupir de plaisir.

tu vas, un bouton enlevé, gentiment,une braguette descendu, t'asseoir, un pantalon sur les chevilles, sur le divan en attendant que je finisse, Severus assoit Draco, et surtout interdiction de…, il prend son sexe en main, débander, fais 2 3 vas et vient Draco agrippé à ses épaules.

Draco soupire quand Sev arrête mais il savait que ça ne servirait a rien de râler car Severus le ferait encore plus attendre. Il prit son mal en patience et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil. Là Draco remarqua sur l'accoudoir assis tranquillement le petit chaton qu'il avait ramené. Draco le trouvait chou avec son pelage tout noir, oui malgré ce qu'il avait dit avant il n'était pas méchant avec les animaux enfin seulement avec les chats noirs allez savoir pourquoi ! (Sûrement le syndrome du severus canon en noir). Il vit le chaton tremblait pensant que celui-ci avait peur de lui, le prit dans ses bras.

En effet le chaton était terrifié mais pour les raisons que croyait Draco.

POV HARRY :

Oh mon dieu ! Ils viennent vers moi ! Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, il le déshabille, quel cul ! Harry reprends toi voyons c'est de Malfoy que tu parles ! Tiens il s'assoit… merde il m'a vu qu'est ce que je fais et en plus il me fixe aie aie c'est pas bon pour moi. Harry-chaton se met à trembler, il m'a reconnu je suis foutu, mort, adieu mon cruel… hein pourquoi il me prend dans ces bras ?

FIN DU POV

Draco caressa le chaton, t'inquiètes petit chat pour le moment je ne te ferais pas mal. Il le posa sur ses cuisses pas loin de son érection (j'aimerai bien être a sa place pas vous ! koi moi perverse pas du tout !) et continua a lui caresser son pelage.

POV

Ouf il ne m'a pas reconnu ! Pourquoi il est doux !... hum non pas derrière les oreilles c'est trop bon non ne ronronne pas harry.

Trop tard je ronronne ! Pourquoi il m'approche de ça ! Et surtout pourquoi la mienne se réveille fais chier pas ça ! Harry espérait que Dra… non malfoy ne le verrait pas.

FIN POV

Malfoy tout en caressant le chaton se concentrer sur des choses salaces pour garder son érection sinon aucun plaisir et ça il ne voulait pas du tout car un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut ! Au bout de 15 min Drake avait du mal à se garder comme ça. Heureusement Snape posa sa plume et alla vers lui, draco avait les yeux fermé il ne pouvait donc le voir arriver. Severus embrassa doucement les lèvres de Draco, qui surprit sursauta et le chat fit un vol plané jusqu'au sol (ze cru voir un gros minet non ? a ben ze rêvé). Pendant que le minou essayait de ne pas atterrir dans le feu (comment ça je suis méchante avec les chats ? pas du tout je préfère juste les chiens plus fidèles !) Severus avait entreprit d'enlever le dernier obstacle c'est-à-dire le pantalon de Draco (putain heureusement que c'est pas une fille je te dis pas le tps qu'il aurait pac a essayer d'enlever le soutif). Quand cela fut fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau.

POV HARRY

Ouf je suis a terre sans égratignure quoique c'est pas passé loin. Et en plus je ne vois rien enfin qu'est ce qu'il fait froid au sol mes petites pattes sont toutes gelé je crois ke je vais remonter sur le divan. (Oh le gros pervers et il croit qu'on voit pas la manœuvre ! Harry : même pas vrai t'es méchante lilu ! Lilu : mais non je suis un ange (mais je suis déguisé a la base je suis un démon mais chut faut pas le dire !))

Bon de toute façon je ne regarderai pas (ouh le menteur !)

FIN POV

Draco était allongé contre le bureau ventre contre celui-ci. Snape a genoux entre ses cuisses lui léchait l'anus pour le détendre avant de rentrer un doigts, puis 2 puis 3. Draco onduler littéralement de plaisir contre le bureau, le frottement du bois contre son sexe était délicieux. Mais il voulait Severus en lui et rien que de penser a cela il jouissait presque déjà, il ne pus retenir un gémissement qui donnât a Severus des frissons dans le dos, celui-ci ne se retint plus le prit le plus délicatement possible (pour le maître des potions c'est quand même avec un peu de sauvagerie) mais il attendit quand même que Draco se détende autour de lui car snape était EEENNORRMEE. Il avait a peine commencer de bouger que déjà Draco suppliait en effet il effleurer sciemment a chaque fois sa prostate, il accéléra le mouvement, Draco suppliait gémissait soupirait hurlait « encore », « plus vite », « plus fort ». Plus Snape accélérait plus le sexe de Draco frottait contre le bois, Draco n'en pouvait plus il voulait jouir, il fit un « SEVVVVVV » plus qu'éloquent qui le fit partir au septième ciel lui et son amant. Apres quelque seconde Severus sortit de Draco et s'assit dans son fauteuil il entoure un Dray somnolent de ses bras (moi je sais que l'orgasme ça me tue littéralement je suis naze après !). Il l'enroula de sa cape (oh c mignons), et Drac posa sa tête sur son épaule.

on va aller dans un endroit plus confortable pour continuer ce qu'on a commencé

humm fut la seule réponse de Draco

Snape remarquât en passant devant la porte que le chaton gratter désesperement celle-ci dans l'espoir de sortir. Snape n'allait pas laisser un vulgaire chat abîmer sa porte il l'ouvrit donc, a peine celle-ci ouverte le chaton détalla, et snape refermât la porte d'un œil perplexe.

Salut j'espère que le second vous plaira autant que le premier ! bizzz et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


End file.
